Gary Mitchell
Gary Mitchell was a human Starfleet officer, who gave his life in the line of duty in 2265, while serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Early Life and Starfleet Academy Gary Mitchell, the son of Thomas and Dana Mitchell, was born in the sub-city of Eldman, New York City, on Earth in 2234 (stardate 1087.7). From a young age, Gary was a keen sportsman and was especially interested in racquetball and often participated in competitions. In 2249, he unfortunately lost the New York State raquetball singles championship. (''TOS'' episode: "Where No Man Has Gone Before"; and novel: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic). In 2251, Mitchell entered Starfleet Academy, and his roommate at the academy was Karl-Willem Brandhorst. Shortly after entering Academy he met his future best friend, Second Year Cadet James T. Kirk. Kirk taught Federation History to the first year cadets, with Mitchell as one of his students. The two had different viewpoints on many issues. The class also encouraged Mitchell's mischevious side: to help distract Kirk from his classwork, Mitchell surreptitiously orchestrated a romance between Kirk and "a little blonde lab technician". Kirk almost married her. Mitchell found a keen interest in studying warp engine design and stellar navigation at the Academy, but displayed a lack of interest in studying history, philosophy, and comparitive sociology. During in those classes, Mitchell was known to stare out of the window vaguely bored, but when he was asked a question, he would quickly answer it. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper: "Republic"). Aboard the Republic A few weeks later Kirk and Mitchell were two of many cadets assigned to the [[USS Republic (NCC-1371)|USS Republic]], under the command of Captain Rollin Bannock, on a two-week sensor sweep of the Klingon Neutral Zone. During the patrol the cadets were ordered to their quarters while the Republic's senior staff complete a secret mission. Being ever curious, Kirk and Mitchell attemped to access classified sensor logs, and were both reprimanded by Bannock. Following this, the Republic left for a survey mission to Alpha Varangis, before being diverted to the Beta Bora system for a diplomatic mission which would see the end of centuries of warfare on Heir'tzan. Bannock agreed that the cadets would boost the planet's security forces at the peace briefings on the planet. Mitchell, Kirk, and Cadet Phelana Yudrin successfully foiled an assassination attempt and an attempted kidnapping to end the peace talks. During the mission Kirk learned a lot from Mitchell about taking risks, and the two became closer friends. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic). Starfleet Career Aboard the Constitution Following graduation from the Academy in 2255, Ensign Mitchell was assigned to the [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution (NCC-1700)]], under the command of Captain Augenthaler, as junior navigator. By 2257, Mitchell had been promoted to Lieutenant (j.g.). In late 2257, Lieutenant Kirk was assigned to the Constitution as second officer following the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS Farragut]]'s mission to Tycho IV. Shortly after, Kirk was forced to assume command of the Constitution when Captain Augethaler was stranded on Sordinia IV by N'shaii satellites. Mitchell helped his friend gain the trust of the Constitution's crew and overcome the satellites. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #2: Constitution). Aboard the Lydia Sutherland By 2263, Mitchell had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the [[USS Lydia Sutherland|USS Lydia Sutherland]] as first officer under Captain Kirk. In 2263, Mitchell accompanied Kirk on a landing party to the planet Ghioghe, on a diplomatic mission to make contact with the inhabitants. A fatal mistake was made by a member of the landing party and the Ghioghians attacked the party and the Lydia Sutherland, destroying the starship. Mitchell had to drag Kirk to an escape pod, despite severe injuries, and after a few weeks they were rescued and transferred to the Starfleet Teaching Hospital on Earth, under the care of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Aboard the Enterprise When Captain Kirk assumed command of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] in 2264, he wanted Mitchell to come aboard as first officer. Despite Mitchell's injuries still being severe, which meant he wouldn't be active for a few months, Admiral Kimitake Noguchi didn't want Mitchell as first officer, describing him and Kirk as too alike. So Noguchi assigned Lt. Commander Spock the role of first officer. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Mitchell finally joined the crew of the Enterprise in late 2264, and assigned as second officer and senior helmsman, replacing Hikaru Sulu. During a mission to Dimorus, Captain Kirk was targeted by a Dimoran with a poison dart, but Mitchell took the dart and sought medical treatment aboard the Enterprise. (TOS novelization: "Where No Man Has Gone Before"; novel: My Brother's Keeper: "Enterprise"). Shortly after, the Enterprise was diverted from the Muhlari system to Starbase 31 to collect Admiral Ellen Mangione, the Constitution's former first officer. She led the Enterprise to a planet in the Klingon Neutral Zone, where the ship was taken over by enhanced renegade Klingons, the M'tachtar. With help from Commander Kang aboard the [[IKS Doj|IKS Doj]], Mitchell and Kirk led a team to retake the Enterprise. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: Enterprise). In 2265, the Enterprise was patrolling near the edge of the galaxy when they recovered a disaster recorder from the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]. Following the recorder led to an encounter with the galactic barrier, which killed nine crewmembers and affected Mitchell. Mitchell slowly began to exhibit god-like abilities, so the decision was made to maroon him on Delta Vega. Unfortunately, he became to advanced, killed Lt. Lee Kelso, and attempted to kill Kirk, before he was killed by Dr. Elizabeth Dehner and Kirk. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic). Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline created by the death of Jim Kirk in 2247, Mitchell rose to command the Enterprise in 2264 following the death of Captain Marshall Hoffman. Due to his command of the Enterprise he was able to avoid the situation resulting in his death and commanded the Enterprise until at least 2267. In that year, the Enterprise encountered the Gorn on Cestus III and Mitchell was forced to engage in personal combat with the Gorn captain by the Metrons. Unlike the events of the primary timeline, Mitchell succeeded in killing the Gorn captain and as reward, the Metrons removed all spaceflight technology from the Gorn. Unfortunately, this action would lead to the eventual destruction of the Federation. (TOS novel: The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect). Connections * Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary